My baby (Klance)
by MysteryFangirls
Summary: Lance turn into a baby and Keith is forced to take care of him. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1-What the fuck

no ones P.O.V.

Lances feel horrible (A/N dont we all?) and sick. very sick. so he asked allura to see if she has any meddicin for him to take fo my pain. She did. she gave him a pill bottel and he wen to the bathroom and desid to take it all. not more than a few minutes later he srunk. with no memorry of what just happened. so he started to cry. (A/N poor lancey)

~~Time skip~~

"wheres lance?" shiro asked durring "lunch" . Hunk shrugged. he hasnt seen his best friend since traning that morening. he left early because he said he was feeling sick.

"he might be in his room" hunk said.

"Keith can you see if he is there?" keith groand. shiro knew that keith had feelings for they boy and only wantted them to become closer. Like he did with adam...

"do i have to?" he wimpered. shiro looked at him squar in the eye.

"yes." he said in his most dad voice. keith groan and walked out of the dinning room and went to lances room. he knocked on the door...no answer. he tried agan but this time more harder (A/N KINKY~ sorry sorry.) still no answers. he started to get worried so he went in side even if he didnt have permition.

"lance?" he asked the dark room.

"are you in here?" thats when he heard a soft sound like...crying? was lance crying? it was hard to tell because it sounded so child like. he followed the sound to the bathroom. he didnt want to open it incase lance was in there...naked. so he knocked on the door. the wailing stoped for a second before starting all over again. so he opened the door to see a child maybe four or so and the child was naked. and lances clothes were around him.

"lance" stop crying the moment he saw keith.

"whow awe you?" he siffled. keiths heart melted. he scooped up lance(yes naked) and rushed out back into the dinning room.

"guys." he said

"we have a problem" every one looked at keith in shocked.

"is that lance? " shiro asked.

"yes." keith sighed.

"what happened" asked hunk clearly worried about his bestfriend.

"i-i dont know. i found him like this." keith replied.

" i think i know" allura said. every on turnd arround.

" i think i may have given him the wrong meddicin." she said blushing. every one made a silent oh.

"well if i may i will run some test on this little guy" pidge said. everyone aggred with them. so they took lance and ran out to take some test.

~~time skip~~

(in the lounge)

everyone was waiting for pidge to come back with the results. She rushed in holing a sleeping lance.

"well" she said

" i found that yes this is lance. and he is about 4 years old. and that this will wear off in a month"

"a month?!" every one yelled. pidge nodded.

"well whos going to take care off him?" shiro asked. "keith?"

before keith could object evryone aggreed with shiro. "good. keith you will take care of lance."

"fine." he said clearly not


	2. Chapter 2- Rember me

No ones P.O.V.

Keith placed lance on the kitchen table top.

"So what do baby's eat..?" He murmerd to himself. Lance giggled in response. Keith had to smile. He was so cute. As a baby. And as and older person. But being a baby was more cute. He remind himself that I would be a month then lance would be back to normal. He started to look for some space goo.

"What is youw name?" Baby lance asked Keith.

"Keith."

"Keef?"

Keith stopped what he was doing and looked at lance straight (A/N ironic) in the eye.

"No. Keith"

"Keef!" Lance giggled

"Keith. K-e-i-t-h"

"Keef. K-ie-e-th" lance tried. Keith giggled.

"Yeah ok." He said smiling. Keith eventually found the space goo and placed it in a plate and gave it to lance.

"Here" lance looked at him confused.

"You don't know how to feed yourself? Keith asked. Lance shook his head. Keith groand. He grabbed a spoon and scooped some up and placed the spoon in front of lances lips.

"Open please." Lance kepts his lips shut. Keith racked his brain to find a way to make lance eat.

"Here comes the plane!" He tried. Lance smiled and opened his mouth and ate the goo. Keith smiled again. He continued this till lance ate everything. He picked up lance and brought him to his room (Keith's BTW) and placed him on the bed.

"Ok nap time!" Keith said turn off the lights. Lance started to cry.

"Shit" murmmerd Keith cause 1. He doesn't want to influence a child and 2. He didnt know he would have to deal with crying. He turnd on the lights and lances Cry's turns into whimpers of fear.

"Hey buddy." Keith said sitting next to lance on the bed. "Are you...are you afride of the dark?"

Lance nodded his head. Keith wiped his tears.

"Ok well...uh...what if we have a night light hm?" Lance started to smile a little. "Stay here."

Keith ran out of the room thus lance started to cry. He came back a minute later holing a night light with battery's and found lance crying again. He picked him up.

"Lancey, why are you crying? I'm right here. Where's my favorite smile?" Lance stop crying and gave a small smile.

"There it is!" Keith said laughing. Lance started smile more.

Keith place lance on the bed again and snuggled next to him. The night light on and the room peaceful, he started to hum a song his father would sing for him when he had to sleep.

"Remember me

Though I have to say goodbye

Remember me

Don't let it make you cry

For ever if I'm far away

I hold you in my heart

I sing a secret song to you

Each night we are apart

Remember me

Though I have to travel far

Remember me

Each time you hear a sad guitar

Know that I'm with you

The only way that I can be

Until you're in my arms again

Remember me~"

"Recuérdame" Lance joind in softly as he slowly fell asleep.

Keith kissed the top of his head.

"Night buddy." He whispered as he to fell asleep

Hello! That chapter melted my heart!!! And I wrote it!!!!!!! Hooe you enjoyed! More chapters to come! You know I'm so glad there are still people who care about voltron even if it ended all ready . Love y'all!


	3. Chapter 3- Story time!

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="69e6f696328174e197fbe379202e5d88"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/N hi y'all! quick note, everybody doesn't know about Keith being galra just so y'all know. And the lion swap didn't happen but i forgot to mention while lance is an adorable bean Allura will take his place for the time being. anyway! enjoy!/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="98d063182a5abb29da4c3f2469945fc4"No ones P.O.V./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bb84101694e0d9a82e4bd504d639be8d"Lance woke up and saw that Keith had suddenly grown a tail and some ears. he squirmed out of his position and went on top of Keith, sitting on his back. He grabbed his tail. Keith woke up and realized what was happening. he started to move it around. lance giggled. he tried to catch it but always fail miserably. Keith smiled. lance giggled even more. a few minutes later Keith let lance grab his tail. lance made happy baby noises. Keith wounder what lance was goi-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4e36e2e0fcbcdcf37381b0b379e98f93""ouch! Lance" Keith yelled in pain. lance giggled. he had just bitten Keith tail. Keith turn over and set lance in front of him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a49791e4c3058700ced8e9b5c124c847""don't bite people's tails OK? it hurts." lance just giggled. Keith smiled anyway. he went back to his "human" form. lance made sad baby noises. Keith stood up and picked up lance and brought him into the bathroom. he gave him a quick bath and carried lance to the lounge where everyone else was. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7b69c49db6fe7f14de497a903e592232""Hey Keith." Shiro said. "hows lance?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5e05c3354a122739777b78620cf1d2d0"Keith placed lance down before he answers Shiro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="81c959df176ab92038989c68456e17f0"" oh he's fine. " lance started to running around. Allura started to coo. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e58b98072f56e8ae3a2c3d739a4312d8""aww! are all tiny life forms on earth this adorable?" she asked. pidge laughed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d3506533f842e8d3f3f44c2336bebf59""Yeah. but at night they're like fricken demons." Allura got confused but didn't ask any more questions. Lance stopped and got a good look at Shiro. then he ran back to Keith./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9eb06283f7b34f3da4793c4148142ff6""that man scawy." he whispers. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="449c7cad876cd30a77951c48aaddb3e7"Keith smiled but remain serious. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b55c2de4f95403207c21120f470301af""who?" lance made a line over his nose indicating Shiro's scar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fd25768bd59ba1e6c1735841e884cfa2""Shiro's not scary. he's very nice."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c905e006787b4c57b5c1e15468537b31""but he has an owwy," lance said clearly concerned and frightened./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b24fdfef4f2dbb8c63295d424d0be1eb""ask him how he got it." Keith said. " he will tell you a story."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9ac71fd586aa91277df8d7fde483aee6"lance eyes lit up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="79690d3078cb3a5da2b6d39c65b2003e""a stowy?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5ecf84d908f864595b2038982314b4ab""yes." Keith said smiling. "a story"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="88f57bef9179ae213bb03d0e571f04a8"lance ran over to Shiro and begged him to tell him the story about his scar. Shiro smiled and did so. when the story finished lance clapped his hands and laughed. Shiro smiled and Allura cooed again. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="20dcf039826ecc1c9780f495cfd6f5c5""tiny humans are really the best," she said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0b3acd8cfc00e33deb8f392b304d675a"Keith went over to lance and picked him up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3b5c481777bbc0199b48cc8522fa3dc6""did you like that story Lancey?" lance nodded his head. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="01e796e20a57db981065fc89faee9b58""wow Keith" pidge teased. "you're truly getting closer to lance. maybe you like him~?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f8a1d4199733bb051a72bc1b1617e26d"Keith turned bright red. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5201d672f45b41b853aa04ae79dde81e""sh-shut up!" Keith stuttered. "I don't!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0f8f0b4a14bc9406d891f12cca8f27af""sure~"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8f259718843f93787371f07e3ab23c45""Whatever," Keith said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="332e56dcf138d01faeb36cff27aa5b91"he picked up Lance and told him to go say bye to them. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c056a1eacec3708c67ae76e3ad3bc1c4""bye-bye!" Lance said as they walked out and headed to the kitchen to give lance the food he needs. everyone smiled and said bye to him as well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p 


	4. Chapter 4- Quiznak!

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cad258f573da28b5ec31c00f24d06d60"Keith P.O.V. (A/N finally, someones P.O.V.)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bae3e44ed19f75c657b998fafc849bdd"Lance. Would. Not. Sleep. Its 1:03 am, earth time, and lance is running around the trying to sleep. I should have not given him that cookie. Lance was running and yelling. it's a wonder how the others are sleeping. I am so tired. I don't sleep that much but usually, I would be asleep but not tonight. 1:32 am I finally gave up. I picked up Lance and carried him to Hunk's room. I knocked on the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="62253f40f90b256432a7b83ad5d2bcd6""hey hunk," I said tiredly (A/N same) " sorry to bother you but lance-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d600bfb57c7671c3076cb9184563b052""is asleep in your arms?" he asked. I looked was right. Somehow from the journey from my room to Hunk, he fell asleep. I was pissed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0012b3f87a6b92ba01aef8ee68729753""sorry hunk. night!" I said as I walked back to my room. I placed lance on the bed and crawled in next to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f9882f20a254d76638d3a78d6b5c3aad"~~Time skip to the next day~~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d33840f28ed1e936dec16c2cd8911208""How did you sleep Keith?" hunk asked concerned as he and a very energetic lance walked in the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e6de75d5a66e375ee4a470fa5987f9f5""horrible," Keith said grabbing some food for lance and himself. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6812f20e61726ac3f504c93ed577439a""I could take him tonight if you want." hunk offered. Keith smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e784a503e66ce4252219052cbd231b8a""that would be great. Thanks, hunk."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3ce01bc25463907a7a2431f27e7807c5""anything for my buddies."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7a19a8ae199f1f016081d7a84336cb76"Keith fed lance. Lance giggled happily as he ate. Even if Keith was mad he had to smile. when lance finished all of his food Keith gave him a quick bath. Then brought him to the lounge where he ran around again. There was no one there unfortunately. So Keith couldn't leave lance alone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2ea899b09a38a9b27fb5140c8b12ed42""Hey Keith!" Pidge said as she walked in. "How's lance?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9845759f1f9e89691dacbbcae08378ab"Keith just gave her a death glare as pidge ploped themself on the couch. They smirked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="005717cf27265cf5ad19c593f641bf3e""Shut up pidge you know how hard taking care of a baby is"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c6cc07d416f324611a319032b82caf83""Is the job hard or you?" They teased. Keith turn red./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d05e3b828b43022412fcc1827b2961e2""PIDGE! NOT IN FRONT OF THE BABY!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /shiro said saving Keith from pidge. Lance giggled happily. Pidge giggled as well. Keith hid his face in his hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f4eb75304d58f50a81a115e4733ee1db""Shut your quiznak." He mumbled/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dc32c518982bdc1824063364e37476ff""Keith!" Shiro scolded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9b65296a470ede707c8109ac4d8dfb10""Quizak!" Lance yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d9c9acd2882dcceb85f7b9948e464d3c""No!" Everyone in the room yelled.(A/N ok that isn't mine. Its from a video I saw. I'm not copyrighting it. •^•)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="93ee4a31c2ddb7793e77a522930db530"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"A/N I'm gonna end here cause I'm bored. I won't up date for a while cause I have exams!/em/span/p 


End file.
